My Random Collection of One Shots and Songfics
by c-dog
Summary: Here are just some of my previously posted one shots and songfics... I finally decided to group them all together. Ch. 3 is a new one! They're all InuKag, some funny, some not... anyways, I hope people review 'em! Enjoy!
1. Hey Inu!

I heard this song the other day and I thought that it would make a funny one shot/songfic thingy!  
  
Hey Inu!  
  
"I HATE THESE STUPID TESTS!" Kagome shrieked as she threw her calculator to the ground in frustration. She had spent the last half hour on one math problem and still couldn't figure it out. 'When am I ever gonna have to know how to graph inequalities and find their vertices?! This is SO pointless!'  
  
She closed her math book and rested her head on her arms before closing her eyes. 'I wish I was back in the feudal era; I miss Inuyasha already. He's almost like a boyfriend to me... Well, the closest thing to a boyfriend that I've ever had...' she thought before noiselessly falling to sleep.  
  
*^*^*^  
  
Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Shippou, Kouga and Naraku sitting in bleachers, all looking at her. Miroku had one of those big foam fingers on his hand and was yelling "Yeah! Go Sango! You look HOT!". Her eyes wandered to Sesshomaru and Naraku who, unsurprisingly, looked emotionless as they stared blankly at her. Shippou was jumping up and down excitedly; Inuyasha and Kouga were sitting with their tongues hanging out of their mouths. Kagome wondered what was wrong with them until she looked down at what she was wearing.   
  
'I'm a cheerleader? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!'  
  
Sure enough, Kagome was clad in a red and white cheerleader's uniform, complete with pom-poms and an ungodly amount of glitter. The skirt was even shorter than her school uniform's skirt and the shirt was too tight for comfort. She heard giggles behind her and she nervously turned to see who was laughing.   
  
She nearly fainted at what she found.  
  
Standing behind her in cheerleader's outfits much like hers were Sango, Kikyou, Kagura, and what looked like a very mature and slightly aged Rin who seemed to be around 16. The girls giggled and waved at her, which caught Kagome off guard. 'Did Kikyou just giggle?! Is that even possible...?' she wondered.  
  
Before she could think on it for too long though, music started playing from seemingly nowhere and she started to involuntarily move along with the beat. She recognized the song and when she checked over her shoulder she realized that the other girls were pushing her forward and dancing as well. "Come on Kagome, don't be nervous!" Sango said, trying to reassure her.  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt as though she was no longer in control of her body. She dropped her pom-poms and turned to face the guys with a cheery smile. The music got louder and she started to sing without a thought as to what she was doing.  
  
"Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Inu, hey Inu! Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Inu, hey Inu!"  
  
Kagome winked at Inuyasha before continuing with the beat and opening her mouth again.  
  
"Hey Inu! You've been around all night and now that's a little long. You think you've got the right but I think you've got it wrong. Why can't you say goodnight so you can take me home, Inu?"  
  
Kouga looked a little less than thrilled at the fact that 'his woman' was singing to someone other than the Wolf Prince himself. She could hear a low growl emit from the back of his throat as he glared daggers at Inuyasha, but pressed onward with her cheer anyways.  
  
"'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't. You're givin' me the chills baby, please baby don't. Every night you still leave me all alone, Inu."   
  
Kagome swayed her hips a little more before winking at the gaping hanyou and turning back to the girls. As if it was all planned, they got into their specific positions and did a quick back flip before returning to the song.  
  
"Oh Inu, what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Inu, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you Inu. Oh, what you do Inu, do Inu, don't break my heart, Inu!"  
  
With a quick grin and high kick in his direction, Kagome knew that she had him eating out of the palm of her hand. Kagome strutted over to him and ran her finger along his cheek before sharply turning and getting into position with the other girls. Sango, Kikyou, Kagura and Rin grabbed a hold of her and seconds later she was being thrown up in the air. After she had been safely returned to the ground, she took her place at the front of the group and began to progress once more with the song.  
  
"Now when you take me by the, who's ever gonna know? Every time you move I let a little more show. There's something we can use, so don't say no, Inu.   
  
So come on and give it to me any way you can, any way you wanna do it, I'll take it like a man. Oh please, baby, please, don't leave me in a jam, Inu!"  
  
After a few sets of cartwheels and roundoffs, Kagome surveyed the guys again. Miroku looked like he was in heaven, Shippou was cheering loudly, having no idea what was going on, and Naraku and Sesshomaru looked like they were actually interested in what was happening before them. Kouga was crimson with fury, his fists shaking violently at his sides; Inuyasha, however, seemed to be in bliss as he watched the teenager in front of him. Kagome was satisfied and decided to finish the tune.  
  
"Oh Inu, what a pity you don't understand, you take me by the heart when you take me by the hand. Oh Inu, you're so pretty, can't you understand? It's guys like you Inu, oh, what you do Inu, do Inu, don't break my heart, Inu!"  
  
"Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind! Hey Inu, hey Inu! Oh Inu, you're so fine you're so fine you blow my mind, hey Inu, hey Inu!"  
  
As the music came to a stop Kagome looked up towards the guys that held the hearts of herself and the girls surrounding her to see their reactions. Only one affected her. Inuyasha ran to her at full speed and pulled her in closely, catching her in a warm embrace. She laughed as he swung her around in a full circle before nuzzling her cheek with his own. "I loved it." he whispered huskily.  
  
Kagome woke with a start and jerked her head around to find that she had fallen asleep at her desk. She promptly remembered what her dream had been about and thought to herself.  
  
"No more caffeine after dinner..." she remarked while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  
  
*^*^*^* HAHAHAHA was that cute or what? Review and if you want, give me more fun songs that I can turn into songfics! C_Dog 


	2. On My Own

Hey I wrote this songfic (my first!) because I love this song and it perfectly expresses what she's going through! Review if you liked it please!  
  
On My Own - Les Miserables  
  
Kagome looked into the luminous water of the river as it reflected the moonlight. She let out a heaved sigh as a stubborn tear worked it's way down her cheek. 'I've been doing this for three weeks now! This is no way to live...' she thought.  
  
On my own Pretending he's beside me All alone I walk with him till morning  
  
She had been sneaking away from the group at night after she was sure that Sango, Kirara, Shippou, Miroku, and ESPECIALLY Inuyasha were asleep. She didn't want them to know what she was going through. Kagome fought her feelings, constantly pushing them down before they could surface in front of the others. 'That's the last thing I need,' she thought, 'another reason for them to think that I'm weak.'   
  
Without him I feel his arms around me And when I lose my way I close my eyes And he has found me   
  
'He loves Kikyou, I have to get that through my head! He never loved me and he never will!' She kicked a rock into the water and lost herself in thought again.  
  
In the rain the pavement shines like silver All the lights are misty in the river In the darkness , the trees are full of starlight And all I see is him and me forever and forever   
  
And I know it's only in my mind That I'm talking to myself and not to him And although I know that he is blind Still I say, there's a way for us   
  
More tears streaked her cheeks and she did all she could to keep from sobbing in pain. 'It really does feel as though my heart is breaking... I always thought that was just a clichŽ.'  
  
I love him But when the night is over He is gone The river's just a river Without him The world around me changes The trees are bare and everywhere The streets are full of strangers.  
  
"What did I do to deserve this?! All I ever did was love him... he just can't return those feelings... I guess I really am destined to be alone...' She stopped abruptly as the weight of those words hit her.  
  
I love him But every day I'm learning All my life I've only been pretending Without me His world would go on turning A world that's full of happiness That I have never known.  
  
"I can't do this anymore." Kagome whimpered as she sank to her knees.  
  
I love him But only on my own.  
  
The reflection of the miko disappeared by the ripples caused by falling tears hitting the surface. The moon hid behind the clouds and all went dark. 


	3. The Nearness of You

Warning: This is very fluffy! If you don't like fluff (and who doesn't, honestly?!) don't read it... It's so cute though! Enjoy! (BTW: the song in this story is called 'The Nearness of You' and it's by Norah Jones)  
  
*****  
  
'This is how it's supposed to be, I can feel it,' Kagome thought as she let loose a responsive sigh. A glance at her favorite hanyou told her all she needed to know. His countenance showed her that not only was he content, but calm and serene as well. Though she too enjoyed her companion and protector's company, it would take some time for her to get used to their newly expressed emotions, yet his arm hanging around her shoulder was proof of her comfort.   
  
Why do I just wither and forget all resistance when you and your magic pass by? My heart's in a dither, dear, when you're at a distance. But when you are near, oh my...   
  
Kagome had searched all her life for something that had seemed to be missing, and it seemed that at long last she had found it. 'So this is what it feels like to be in love... I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.'   
  
Suddenly, a breeze brought her thoughts to a halt and forced a shiver from her (One of the disadvantages of hanging out in trees, I assume), which, in turn, caused the hanyou to stir. He pulled away from her grip briefly to remove his outer haori and wrap it around his newfound love interest.  
  
"Here, is that better?" he asked as he wrapped it around her and settled back against the tree trunk. Kagome quickly pulled up against him and nodded lightly into his chest before wrapping her arms around his middle, securing herself to him as if she feared that he would leave her should she let go.  
  
Its not the pale moon that excites me, that thrills and delights me, Oh no, its just the nearness of you.  
  
'Up and down... up and down...' The young miko could feel his chest rising and falling with each breath and it had a soothing affect on her, to say the least. Lately it seemed that no matter what she tried, she couldn't get enough of Inuyasha. Ever since he had returned her feelings several weeks after Kikyo had been put to rest and Naraku defeated, he was all she ever thought about. She thought about him when she ate, walked, talked, bathed, even when she slept... it was as though he had invaded her mind and taken her senses hostage, and there was no going back, not that she would choose that path even if she had the choice. True, this new barrage of emotions was a bit overwhelming, but it was in every way worth it.   
  
It isn't your sweet conversation that brings this sensation, oh no, it's just the nearness of you.   
  
When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me, all my wildest dreams came true.  
  
Kagome slowly let her eyes droop, giving in to her body's silent struggle between mind and heart, the first demanding sleep and the second more time with the one she loved. Though she appeared calm on the outside, Kagome was withstanding a blizzard of doubt in her mind. 'What if he doesn't really love me? What if something bad happens... What if this is all just a dream? I've got to make sure,' she concluded silently. After deciding to prove to herself that the moment was indeed real, Kagome cautiously lifted her hand to the resting hanyou's head and began to rub the base of his left ear. A low rumble came from his chest and she abruptly stopped. 'Was he just growling at me? Better check to make sure...' With that she once again made small circles on his ears wth her fingertips and was rewarded with the same rumbling. 'Wait a minute, that's not growling!' A small giggle escaped her lips as she continued to massage his fuzzy appendage.  
  
'He's purring! How kawaii!' she thought amusedly, giggling again.  
  
I need no soft lights to enchant me, if you'll only grant me the right to hold you ever so tight and to feel in the night, the nearness of you. After about ten more seconds of the girl's quiet laughter, Inuyasha finally spoke.  
  
"'Gome?" he asked sleepily.  
  
"Yes?" she replied, still playing with his ears.  
  
"Did I tell you that I love you?"  
  
The said miko slowly sat up and looked him directly in the eyes, closed them, then kissed him softly on his lips.   
  
"I think you might have mentioned it," she whispered affectionately into the extremity she had been previously rubbing (his ear you pervs!), letting her hot breath run through the fur that covered it. He instinctively shivered as a wave of pleasure rolled down his spine and pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck.   
  
"Good," the hanyou whispered before closing his eyes yet again and falling to sleep with the girl that he loved laying comfortably in his arms.  
  
*****  
  
What do you think? Too mushy? Too fluffy? Not cute enough? REVIEW and let me know! Thanks! C_Dog 


	4. Emerald Isle

Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha... Please review if you like this and remember, it's a one shot so I won't continue with this particular story. I will write other one shots though! Feel free to give me topics! Hope you like this!  
  
The Emerald Isle  
  
"I'm going and that's FINAL! SIT!" Kagome shrieked before jumping in the well. It was Friday and she had promised her friends that she would go clubbing with them this weekend. She couldn't back out on them again, they'd been asking her all year and because of a certain stubborn hanyou, she'd continuously turned them down. 'Maybe now I'll be able to finally have a regular evening like any other 18 year old.'   
  
She had been returning to the feudal era for 3 years now, and whenever she was there, she found herself dreaming of living a normal life of hot baths and hanging out with her friends at coffee shops. It's not that she didn't like the Sengoku Jedai, she was just way more stressed than a girl her age should be, what with the time traveling and numerous near death experiences and what not.  
  
After climbing out of the well, Kagome straightened her skirt and brushed the dirt off of her blouse before making her way to her house. As she shut the door to the well house, she was oblivious to the blue light coming from the well signaling a visitor not far behind.  
  
"MOOOOMMMMM! I'm home!"   
  
"Kagome? Hello, honey. How was the past?" her mother asked while hugging her daughter as though she hadn't seen her in years.  
  
"Fine. Lecherous monks, clingy kitsunes, and grumpy half-demons... the usual. Eri didn't call, did she?" Kagome asked while making her way up the stairs to her bedroom.  
  
"Yes, she said to tell you that they will pick you up around nine. Where are you girls going?" Ms. Higurashi inquired.  
  
"Eri, Yuri, Ayumi and I are going to this new club called The Emerald Isle. It's supposed to have a jungle theme." She answered non-chalantly before making her way into her room and shutting the door behind her. She quickly glanced at the clock and saw that it was 7:00. 'Okay, I've got two hours to get ready... I'd better shower.' Grabbing a towel, she meandered through the hallway to the bathroom. Once the miko had the shower started, she adjusted the water temperature so that the water was steaming and stepped in, humming to herself quietly.   
  
After her soothing shower, Kagome had blow-dried her hair and curled the ends under slightly. Opening one of her closet doors, she began the long tedious task of choosing an outfit to go out in. Several minutes later, she realized that this could and probably would take a while, so she went to her computer and put in her Aerosmith CD. She analyzed her mood and changed it to the song "Love in an Elevator".   
  
Half an hour and eight songs later, Kagome was dressed. She had chosen a short, but not too short, black leather skirt with matching boots that went up to her knees and a black and gold tiger print top. Her friends had told her that most people who went to The Emerald Isle wore animal print clothes. Noticing that she only had half an hour left to get ready, she quickly did her makeup. When she was finished, she looked radiant. Her eyes were lined with a striking gold, and her lashes looked longer than normal. A sheer gold gloss shone brilliantly on her lips as well. The doorbell rang, abruptly tearing her from her own scrutinizing glare in the mirror, and forcing her to run down stairs to answer it. Before opening the door, she wondered where her mother was, and why she hadn't come. When Kagome answered the door, she was greeted warmly and complimented, something she had been sorely missing while in the feudal era.  
  
"Kagome, you look GREAT! You're gonna be driving the guys nuts tonight!" Eri squealed. Kagome had to work hard to suppress a giggle.  
  
"Thanks, Eri. You look better though!" Kagome swore that she heard a snort from somewhere above her at her last statement, but brushed it off as being paranoid. 'Even when I'm in my time, all I think about is Inuyasha! Well, not tonight! Tonight I'm going to have a normal night and forget all about him.' she thought to herself while following Eri to her black convertible 2003 Mustang GT. Oh, how wrong she was.  
  
As Kagome followed her friends closely through the hundreds of grinding, sweating, pumping bodies towards their table, she was amazed at how many people were packed into the nightclub. 'Isn't this a fire hazard?' A swift glance told her that there had to be at least 100 people on the dance floor, while still more were at the bar or sitting at tables getting numbers for later encounters.  
  
Eri, Yuri, Ayumi, and Kagome finally found an open booth and sat down before a waiter asked for their orders.  
  
"What can I get for you beautiful ladies to drink?" he asked, flashing the girls a grin.  
  
"Coke." said Ayumi.  
  
"Sprite." requested Eri.  
  
"Water, please." pleaded Yumi, while wiping her brow. Apparently the lights were getting to her already.  
  
"Can I have a virgin daiquiri, please?" asked Kagome. The other girls looked at her questioningly.   
  
"What kind?" came the waiter's husky reply.  
  
"Strawberry."  
  
After he finished writing down their orders, he shot her a glance and winked. "Sure thing, doll."  
  
Her three friends giggled and turned to Kagome, who appeared to not have noticed the waiter's come ons. She had noticed, but was too busy looking for the source of a low growl she had heard to care about the guy who seemed so interested in her. 'I must be going crazy...'   
  
After a minute or two of unproductive searching, she turned back to her friends, who were no longer there. Her cobalt eyes immediately darted to the dance floor, where she spotted them dancing with three guys that she recognized from her school.  
  
Kagome sighed when she realized that she had no one to dance with and sipped her daiquiri silently (the waiter had brought the drinks when she wasn't paying attention). Several moments later, however, she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
'Oh god, kill me now... please god!' Kagome almost growled at her bad luck and turned her eyes up to the boy (that's right, boy, not man!) standing in front of her.  
  
"Oh, hi Hojo-kun. What're you doing here?" she asked cheerily, which she had mastered the art of faking over the years.   
  
"I came here with some friends of mine, they're dancing with Yuri, Eri, and Ayumi up there. I asked the girls if you were here and they pointed you out for me." Hojo answered densely, not noticing that she wasn't paying attention.   
  
'Three years and he still follows me like a lovesick puppy. Hmm... puppy... I wonder what Inuyasha's doing right now...'  
  
A swish of silver and a masculine voice tore her from her reverie. "Oh, there you are, Kagome. Come on, let's dance."   
  
Kagome's eyes opened widely as she registered what she was seeing. 'INUYASHA?! Here? In a club... in my time no less!'  
  
"Oh, gomen. I didn't know that you had come with a date, Kagome. Your friends didn't mention that... Well, I'll just leave you two alone. Ja ne, Higurashi." Hojo stated despondently before striding off.  
  
"What... what are you doing here?!" Kagome spit out. She was shocked. No, strike that. She was beyond shocked. She was flabbergasted. (that's got to be the funniest word ever!)  
  
Inuyasha merely smirked and sat down next to her in the booth before sipping her drink. "What's this stuff? It's pretty good." He said before sucking the remainder of her daiquiri through a straw.  
  
Kagome, however, wasn't satisfied. "How did you get here?" It was then that she realized what he was wearing. He had a blue button up shirt halfway done with khakis and white Adidas superstars. She blushed when she caught herself staring. Evidently, he had noticed her gaze as well. If it was possible, his smirk got even cockier.   
  
"I followed you to see what was so damn important and your mother insisted that I follow you here. Then she insisted on buying me these clothes and took me here. So, what is this place? If I had known that you come here when you're 'studying', I never would have let you leave." Inuyasha stated while eyeing the provocative dancing going on all around them.  
  
Kagome blushed and looked him in the eyes, suddenly annoyed. "I've never even been here before! I do study when I'm in my time! The only reason I'm here is because I've been telling my friends that I'd do something with them all year, and I couldn't let them down again!"  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Good comeback..." she muttered. When she looked up at the hanyou, she expected an angry glare, but received something very different. Inuyasha was staring at a couple that was dancing with wide eyes, seemingly stunned by what he saw. When Kagome followed his gaze to the two, she immediately blushed and gaped along with him.  
  
"What are they doing?!" he gasped. The couple was kissing rather passionately while using their hands to (*ahem*) rub each other, rocking back and forth with the beat.   
  
"They're dancing..." Kagome muttered, prying her eyes away from the said couple.   
  
"You call THAT dancing?" he asked disbelievingly. He turned to Kagome and she blushed again under his wide-eyed stare.   
  
"I didn't say that I dance like that! Only some people do..." she cried.  
  
"How do you dance?" he asked quietly, yet she heard him nonetheless.  
  
"Want me to show you?" she smirked. She could hardly believe how bold she was being, but she couldn't stop herself. Maybe it was because of where she was, or maybe it was because she was with the only man she had ever loved, but whatever the case, it was safe to say that she wasn't being her usual innocent, na•ve self.   
  
Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor where "Get Low" by Lil' Jon was playing. Taking his hands, she pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were inches apart and his hands were on her hips. Slowly at first, she started to sway back and forth to the music.   
  
Kagome could tell that he was nervous and didn't know what to do, so she rested her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring smile. When Inuyasha saw that comforting look in her eyes, he immediately loosened up and hesitantly started to dance with her. 'This isn't so hard...' he thought smugly as he started to get a hang of it.  
  
After a few songs, they were both sweating profusely, not paying attention to anything but each other. Inuyasha was a much better dancer than she had thought he would be, and they were competing with their moves as the music blared and the lights flashed around them. They were bumping and grinding, and for once, Kagome wasn't worrying about what he would be thinking tomorrow, or whether or not he would be denying it altogether.   
  
'This is the best night I've ever had... I'll have to remember to thank the girls for making me come. Oh, and mom of course!' Kagome reflected. She looked up at Inuyasha, whose hands were currently on her butt, and winked at him before running her hands from his chest to his thighs as she slid down the front of his body. His eyes were the size of baseballs and, satisfied with her results, Kagome stood up in front of him and kept dancing, rubbing her body up against his.  
  
Inuyasha was in ecstasy. 'How many times have I dreamt of being this close to her? Please don't let this be a dream! Thanks the gods that I followed her through that well today!' When he felt Kagome's hands making their way down his body, he was sure that he'd died and gone to heaven. Feeling that he could no longer hold back, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a heated kiss. She was taken aback at first and was stiff, but after a few moments, she found herself melting into him. What first started out as closed mouth lip to lip contact was now a full-fledged tongue war. After about twenty seconds, however, both needed to breathe, and so they called it a draw and pulled away gasping for breath.  
  
"Can I come with you the next time you come back to your time to study?" he smirked before pulling her into another kiss. 


	5. And I Would Kill 500 Demons

Hey everyone, I just thought that I'd write this because when I heard this song (The Proclaimers : I would walk 500 miles) the idea for this One-shot songfic thingy came to me and I guess I thought it might be kinda funny and/or cute! REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Kagome looked around as what seemed like hundreds of lights of all different colors suddenly shone onto a small stage, which looked empty. When she realized that there was no way out that she could see, her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly walked down to the first row from the stage and took the center seat. All of a sudden, the lights went out, stranding her in darkness, before immediately flashing back on seconds later. This time though, the stage definitely wasn't empty.   
  
"Inuyasha...? What are you doing here?" she asked quietly.   
  
The hanyou merely smirked at her before a familiar beat started and she found herself wondering what the hell was happening. 'Um... What's going on here? What the...' Her thoughts were abruptly cut off, however, when a verse that she knew all too well was being sung by the last person she had ever expected to hear sing. 'INUYASHA? What's he up to?!'  
  
When I wake up, yeah, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you. When I go out, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you. If I get jealous, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who gets jealous next to you. And if I 'Feh'ing, yeah, I know I'm gonna be I'm gonna be the man who's 'Feh'ing to you.  
  
"Um... Inuyasha... are you feeling alright?" the miko asked cautiously. Needless to say, she was stunned. 'Am I imagining this?'  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was dancing around the stage to the chorus.  
  
But I would kill 500 demons, And I would kill 500 more, Just to be the man who killed a 1000 demons, To fall down at your door.   
  
The next thing Kagome knew, Inuyasha was kneeling down on one knee at the front of the stage, staring intensely into her eyes and grinning while singing another verse.  
  
When I'm working, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's working hard for you. And when the shards come in for the work I'll do, I'll pass almost every shard on to you. When I come home, oh I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who comes back home to you. And if I grow old, well, I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man who's growing old with you.  
  
'Wait, I think I know what's going on... this has got to be some sort of prank... right?' With a sigh she thought again,'I'm probably on Candid Camera...' Meanwhile, as Kagome was staring off into space, Inuyasha decided to do something to get her attention back.  
  
When Kagome heard Inuyasha singing the one last verse, she turned to look at him, yet when she did, she immediately blushed. 'WHY DID HE TAKE HIS SHIRT OFF?!' As hard as she tried, however, Kagome found it impossible to tear her eyes away from his body.  
  
Obviously satisfied with her reaction, the hanyou kept singing while a smirk played at his lips.  
  
When I'm lonely, yes I know I'm gonna be, I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you. When I'm dreaming, well I know I'm gonna dream, Dream about the time when I'm with you.  
  
The half demon continued with the rest of the chorus, still grinning from ear to ear at Kagome's dazed expression.  
  
But I would kill 500 demons, And I would kill 500 more, Just to be the man who killed a 1000 demons To fall down at your door.   
  
Kagome still seemed to be in a trance as Inuyasha finished the song and jumped down from the stage, landing inches away from her. He let out a low chuckle before quickly pulling her into a hug, getting her attention.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Kagome?!"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
Kagome sat up the moment she heard her name being yelled so loudly, and quickly realized where she was. 'I'm at camp... So it was all just a dream...'  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing, sitting there with your mouth hanging open? Come on, wench! Get up! We've got jewel shards to find!" yelled an aggravated Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome. She sounded exceedingly sweet, yet Inuyasha instantly knew what was lying underneath the sugar lacing her voice...  
  
"SIT!"  
  
Haha, cute, no? I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW PLEASE! C_Dog 


	6. Inu Baby an Xmas story

AN: Hey, I wanted to write this for a while now and I finally got around to it! Hope you like fluff... This is my Christmas present to all of my loyal fans!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song "Santa Baby" by Marilyn Monroe.  
  
Inu Baby  
  
'I love Christmas!' Kagome sat in her room in front of her vanity while brushing her hair and french braiding it into two identical braids. 'I wonder what everyone's doing in the past right now. Miroku's probably feeling Sango up and she's slapping him for it... Some things never change.' She reached over to her dresser and put in her Christmas mix CD that she had burned earlier that day. Without thinking, she immediately turned it to number seven, her favorite song.  
  
**  
  
'I can't believe I agreed to let that wench stay home for a week! What was I thinking?! I'll just have to convince her to come back... well, that or drag her back kicking and screaming.' The hanyou Inuyasha smirked at the thought as an image of a flustered miko thrown unceremoniously over his shoulder as he jumped into the well. 'Yeah right, she'd sit me for a week!'  
  
Deciding to try his luck at talking her out of her weeklong stay, Inuyasha made his way from the well house to the tree branch located conveniently next to her window. When he was about to knock on her window to get her attention, however, he stopped when he heard her voice singing a song he had never heard before. 'What is she singing? I'll just let her know I'm here after a listen for a bit...'  
  
**  
  
Kagome licked her lips after finishing her braids and began to sing her favorite Christmas song.  
  
"Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me, been an awful good girl. Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight.  
  
"Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue, I'll wait up for you dear. Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight."  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha was so shocked at what he heard that he had a hard time not falling out of the snow covered tree he was in.  
  
'Who the HELL is this Santa guy, and why is she singing about him?! What kind of a guy comes down someone's chimney to be with them?! Is she... mating with this guy?'  
  
Before he could run in and comment on sick perverts, though, Kagome had begun to sing again.  
  
**  
  
"Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed. Next year I could be just as good if you check off my Christmas list."  
  
**  
  
'Kissed?! Who would Kagome kiss? Is she holding out for this Santa guy?! Who the hell does he think he is to come in and try to take my Kagome away from me? We belong together!'  
  
As the words spilling out of her mouth found their way into his head, Inuyasha wondered if she was talking about her trips to feudal Japan.  
  
'Think of all the fun I've missed, think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed... Does that mean that she's missing out on her life here because she's with me in my time?'  
  
**  
  
"Come and trim my Chirstmas tree, with some decorations bought at Tiffany's. I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me."  
  
Kagome was so caught up in fixing her hair that she didn't even notice the face pushed anxiously up against her window, hanging on her every word.  
  
**  
  
"That's it!" Inuyasha yelled before prying the window open with his claws and rushing in behind Kagome.  
  
It wasn't long until his ears were assaulted with a loud, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!". When she noticed who it was she saw standing behind her in her mirror, Kagome spun around with fire in her eyes.  
  
"What do you think you're doing sneaking up on me like that, Inuyasha?! Haven't you heard of knocking?!"  
  
Before she could say anymore, however, Kagome was pulled up to eye level with her favorite hanyou and his lips were tenderly pushed against hers. At first she stood without moving, too shocked to react, but after several seconds passed, she found herself returning the kiss and then some. When she pulled back for air and looked at the said hanyou, he was smirking down at her, his eyes dancing.  
  
"Now you don't have to wait for that 'Santa' guy." Was the smooth reasoning behind his actions.  
  
"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I heard you singing," at this she blushed profusely, "and you shouldn't get your first kiss from a guy who climbs down chimneys to be with young girls. That's just sick, Kagome."  
  
Kagome's face was blank for about five seconds before, "HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! INU... INU... HAHAHAH!" His face went red and he looked at the futuristic miko like she was crazy. Then, he got embarrassed.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?! That's gross. How old is this guy anyways?!" he half asked, half yelled.  
  
"Inuyasha, that's just a song! Santa isn't even real! Besides, I wouldn't kiss a fat guy who came down my chimney just to get presents!" she told him while giggling.  
  
"Oh..." *AWKWARD SILENCE*  
  
"It's okay, Inu-chan, you didn't know." She replied. After she realized that she called him by a pet name, however, her hands flew up and covered her mouth while her cheeks flashed scarlet. 'Oh gods, what did I just call him?!' she thought while turning her back to him.  
  
"What... what did you call me?" the stunned hanyou asked.  
  
"Um... Inu-chan..." she mumbled, too embarrassed to raise her voice, yet he heard her all the same.  
  
"Inu-chan, huh? I like it." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Y-you do?" she squeaked, while turning to meet his gaze.  
  
"I love it." He whispered before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss. She was shocked, needless to say, yet she wouldn't let this opportunity go to waste. 'How many days of the week do you get kissed by your favorite half-demon from the past, anyways?'   
  
She tentatively opened her lips and licked the lower of his, teasing and playing with it. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was running one of his hands up and down her back while using the other to play innocently with her hair. When he felt her lips nibbling his, he opened them and ran his tongue through her mouth, tasting every part of her that he could. 'God, she's delicious.' Kagome followed suit and found that somehow she had made her way over to her bed without realizing it.  
  
Kagome pulled back reluctantly, extracting a whimper from Inuyasha as she did so. "I need to sleep now, Inuyasha, tomorrow's Christmas and Souta always wakes us up early to open our presents." Kagome whispered while panting for breath. At hearing her words, Inuyasha stood and made his way to the window.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" she smirked. Grabbing his hand and pulling him to lie next to her, Kagome pulled him as close as possible and sighed into his haori. "Don't you want to stay?"  
  
Inuyasha only kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly before letting his eyelids drop.  
  
"Night 'Gome" he sighed before letting sleep claim him. Whenever he was close to Kagome, he found that sleep came more easily to him.   
  
Kagome smiled up at him and sang quietly before letting sleep take her as well.  
  
"Inu baby, hurry down the shrine well tonight, hurry down the shrine well tonight..." 


End file.
